gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Tyson vs. Donkey Kong 2
Cast Brandon Lorbes as Mike Tyson, Donkey Kong, and Himself Lyrics 'DK:' Welcome back bitch! You up for another round? I'm glad you're out your coma to hear how worse your raps sound Fly like a butterfly? Sting like a bee? Well I charge like a rhino and I punch like Muhammad Ali Your little scene in Hangover was so fucking stupid Don't make me diss your ass again, so just look kid Just ask my buddy Funky who's the cool one in this fight I spit so hard that you actually feel the rhymes of might Soaring in like a plane that took down King Kong So you can just suck my big, fat, long, Donkey Schlong Don't try to spit back, the janitor will have hard work Here's a dictionary, try to say some words right this time, jerk 'Tyson:' I'll strangle you with that tie and shove bananas up your ass Then I'll rip out your ear and just throw it in the trash I'll Punch Out you and all of your little monkey boys At least I didn't go ape shit on some Mini Mario Toys You stole Mario's old bitch and you ran away when he just came in Now you guys are like friends, what'd you do, suck his dick? The Donkey Kong Country TV show makes you look ugly as hell C'mon let's do this shit! Somebody ring the fucking bell I'm King K Rooling what you gonna do nigga steal my bike? That Candy Kong slut of yours looks like a fucking dyke! You joined Nintendo just to get fame from Mario Now why don't you take your stupid barrels and just go home? 'DK:' Lets get on like me, Donkey Kong, its time to retire Mikey In the Wii version of Punch Out, they replaced you with me I'm the original, digital, principle animal of Nintendo You're ass is more of a disappointment than fucking King Hippo By the end, I'll take your belt, for I am the true heavyweight champ The last battle you say youre a poet, BUT I DON'T GIVE A CRAP Even Tiny Kong can kick your ass its pretty young for her age So let's go Tyson, let's do this shit, let's take this to the cage 'Tyson:' I held titles of WBC, WBA, and IBF at 20 Wanna bet if you can take this boxer down? Here, have a penny Like I said, DK is short for dick, looks like you haven't changed a bit I should come out of retirement just so I can make you quit My name is M Tyson, not that guy from Street Fighter Your rapping is even lamer than you in Super Mario Strikers 94 wins before and now its up to 95 Donkey, don't think you're gonna take down Kid Dynamite 'DK:' Your boxing style Peek a Boo, is the biggest pussy style And I'm gonna embarrass you more than you little rape trial The Baddest Man on the Planet? Who the hell came up with that? I should call you Chunky Kong cause you're getting a bit fat 'Tyson:' Ok I admit it, Donkey Kong 64 was a good game But Donkey Kong Countries 2 and 3, those were really lame I'll Klap Trap you into a choke hold and then pummel you to the ground You ready to rumble bitch? Who has the worse raps now? 'DK:' Don't underestimate the power that the DK Punch has to bring You won't win this rematch you ass, you're raps do nothing 'Tyson:' Aw you gonna cry? WELL C'MON STAND THE FUCK UP!!! Its not like getting spanked from Cranky Kong was enough *punch* (Tyson gets KO'd) 'DK:' WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? 'B-Lo:' Whoa dude what the hell? It's just a rap battle! 'DK:' I'm sorry its just he took it to far I couldn't help it 'B-Lo:' You uh...gotta work on that anger, man... That was just too intense... huh... Dude what you still do-... ROLL TO THE CREDITS STUPID Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/mike-tyson-vs-donkey-kong-2 Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_f9Ebsb2Ak Poll Who Won? Donkey Kong Mike Tyson